endure_orgfandomcom-20200214-history
Whatever It Takes
' }} is a live challenge that was first introduced in . Rules This challenge will test your determination to see just how far you're willing to go in order to secure safety for yourself. Over the course of the next 24 hours, you will be racing to post on given time slots to claim items. These items will harm others, but the severity of it will depend on the item itself. The more items you claim, the better chances you have of walking away with Immunity. There are six different items that are up for claiming, available six times per hour, at different times. Each item has a designated amount of damage or health it may cause to your opponents of yourself. Whoever has the least amount of points at the end of the challenge will come out victorious. Each item has a certain amount of damage or healing attached to it. The first person to post the picture of the item as well as who they are attacking with it will be awarded the points. You may NOT claim two items back to back. Please state clearly who you are attacking each item with in your posts so we know, y'all should know how to label at this point. (Ari?) When you claim an item and attack someone with it, you will be adding points to their score. All items work like this, except the King's Staff, which is totally random and will either cause six points of damage to someone or heal by four points, which has been set by predetermined hours during the course of this challenge. Is it worth the risk of going for the King's Staff? Only time will tell. Here is an example of how it will work: Samm posts the Monkey's Paw at 9:00:00 attacking Ashlee Vic posts the Monkey's Paw at 9:00:00 attacking Samm Ashlee posts the Monkey's Paw at 9:00:01 attacking Bryce Bryce posts the Monkey's Paw at 9:01:12 attacking Vic Samm would get the points against Ashlee since he was the first to post in the given time slot. The post does not have to be right on the dot like in the example above, but it is the first person to post in the timeframe that gets it. Meaning, if no one posts for the Monkey's Paw between:00 and:10, it will not be available again until the next hour. If you are not the first person to post for an item, please delete your posts or you will be added a point. This is crucial so that we can keep track much easier as the challenge is happening. Whoever has the least amount of points by the time the challenge ends will be awarded Immunity. History Images File:Whateverittakes item1 s2.png|Monkey's Paw item seen in & File:Whateverittakes item2 s2.png|Club item seen in & File:Whateverittakes item3 s2.png|Poison item seen in & File:Whateverittakes item4 s2.png|Grenade item seen in & File:Whateverittakes item5 s2.png|Torch item seen in & File:Whateverittakes item6 s2.png|King's Staff item seen in & File:WhateverittakesBanner s1.png|Challenge banner used in File:WhateverittakesBanner s2.png|Challenge banner used in Category:Challenge Category:Live Challenge Category:Sierra Leone Category:Sierra Leone Challenge Category:Solomon Islands Category:Solomon Islands Challenge